Éste será MI juego
by NaiShiteru
Summary: Kirakishou se pregunta por qué la dejaron sola. Ahora quiere jugar a un nuevo juego.  Además, tiene que lidiar contra la confusión, la locura y la envidia. ¿Ganará o se desvanecerá como estaba previsto?Kirakishou, Rozen Maiden.  Muerte de personajes
1. Inventando reglas nuevas

Disclaimer. Ojalá Rozen Maiden me perteneciese. Rozen Maiden es un manga y pertenece a PEACH-PIT.

Nota de la autora: Esta historia está dedicada a muchas personas. Es mi manga favorito, espero que les guste la historia.

Es una conclusión de por qué Kirakishou es cómo es, y qué pasó mientras permanecía oculta a las demás Maidens. Es una historia ficiticia, no creo que sea el real motivo, de todas formas, espero que les guste. Porfa, dejen Reviews.:·3 Intentaré mejorar mis fallos. ;)

* * *

Kirakishou levantó la vista. Ante ella se alzaba su gran castillo blanco del N-Field.

Cómo casi todos los días, estaba nevando. La nieve solía reflejar su humor.

Parecía que estaba pensando en algo, luego empezó a reírse cruelmente.

La blanca muñeca se levantó y se dirigió a su N-Field, mediante las telas de araña que colgaban por todas partes.

Melancólicamente pasó su mano por el blanco hielo del castillo, y vio su cara reflejada.

Tenía el pelo blanco, algo ondulado y largo. Dos rosas adornaban su cabellera. De su ojo derecho salía una rosa blanca. Su ojo izquierdo reflejaba locura.

La chica acarició suavemente su cara. Se volvió a reír. Una fría lágrima emanó de su ojo.

Kirakishou empezó a pegarle puñetazos a su reflejo.

"No, no, no, NO!" gritó.

"Laplace, Laplace, sé que estás aquí, sal de dónde sea que estés." Ordenó.

El conejo blanco con frac salió de detrás de los árboles helados. Se quitó el sombrero en modo de saludo.

"Buenos días, querida rosa."Dijo cono una voz demasiado monótona.

"¿Qué haces en mi campo N? Déjame sola. Necesito tiempo." Dijo la muñeca.

"¿Necesitas aún más tiempo? ¿Has llegado a alguna conclusión acaso?"

Kirakishou asintió.

"Ya veo. Has pensado sobre lo que hablamos, entonces. Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, supongo. Sabes lo que quiero, y yo sé lo que quieres tú."

"Eres un iluso, que lo sepas, Laplace. ¿De verdad piensas que yo juego con tus reglas, o las de mis hermanas? Aquí se juega con mis reglas, y no con las de nadie más. Soy como el comodín." Dijo Kirakishou, enfatizando el 'mis'.

"Estás loca, Kirakishou. Eres una simple muñeca. Una simple muñeca que no puede salir de su jaula. No pasa nada. Cada loco con su tema. Piensa sobre lo que te dije antes. Mañana volveré, y quiero una respuesta."

Laplace desapareció entre la niebla.

La chica rió de nuevo, esta vez con más fuerza.

Luego se ató a su tela y subió como una araña a lo alto de su castillo.

"Maldito Laplace. Sabe todo." Maldijo Kirakishou.

Luego se acercó a una de las torres en lo alto del castillo y se sentó allí.

"Espero aquí, a alguien que me comprenda. Alguien que me vea como soy. Alguien." Empezó a canturrear.

La torre era de hielo, rodeada de rosas blancas, en medio de una niebla muy espesa.

Sin sentir la fría superficie, la muñeca limpió un poco el suelo con la mano. Se volvió a reflejar en ella.

Concentró su mirada fijamente en la superficie. Al cabo de un par de minutos, surgió un reflejo.

Kirakishou se tumbó en el suelo. Sus blancas botas con tacones en el aire.

En vez de su reflejo, apareció su hermana mayor, Suigintou.

Estaba sentada en la cama de una humana. Miraba fijamente a la ventana.

La imagen cambió, y enseñó a Shinku rodeada por Suiseiseki e Hinaichigo. Jun miraba enfurruñado la tele, en la que salía una marioneta en forma de perro.

La joven suspiró.

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a ellas les has dado un cuerpo, y yo estoy aquí, en mi N-Field, encerrada. No puedo materializarme en el mundo, y estoy aquí, sola, quedándome en soledad. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a ellas las quieres, y a mí no?" Dijo.

Kirakishou se levantó, y limpió su vestido, miró al cielo y gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

Llevaba así una eternidad, esperando a alguien.

Laplace venía de vez en cuando, desde hacía un par de años.

"Tengo hambre" dijo.

El suelo seguía reflejando a Shinku. En la mesa que estaba en frente de ella habían un par de pastelitos.

Kirakishou enfocó su mano abajo. Su brazo se empezó a llenar de zarzas. Las dirigió hacia el suelo. Éste, empezó a agrietarse. Las zarzas se colaron por en medio de las grietas. Cuando éstas se retiraron, varios minutos más tarde, se encontró con unas galletas.

Con su diminuta mano, se las llevó a su boca y las masticó y tragó.

"Laplace, ya me he decidido." Dijo.

Dirigió su mirada al horizonte blanco, luego al cielo, que ya se tornaba oscuro, y saltó a su red.

Se acomodó un poco, se abrazó a sí misma e hizo que zarzas finísimas y rosas blancas saliesen de la tierra, disparadas, atravesasen la tela y la tapasen.

Después, cerró los ojos y se durmió.

En su sueño vio a sus hermanas, de una en una, luchando entre ellas, para conseguir ser Alice, el ser perfecto.

Ella no podía entrar en el juego, de hecho, no quería.

Se levantó bruscamente, y saltó hacia abajo, agarrada de su red.

Una vez que llegó al suelo, empezó a llover. La nieve bajo sus pies comenzó a derretirse. Con el dedo empezó a dibujar formas.

Una rosa, muchas otras rosas debajo, una chica encima de la rosa. Después se tumbó en el suelo.

Un copo de nieve cayó sobre su nariz, cosa que le hizo estornudar.

Kirakishou empezó a rodar de un lado al otro, luego movió los brazos y los pies, formando un ángel.

"Un ángel lleno de rosas. Una rosa ganadora. ¿Has olvidado lo que te dije Kirakishou?" Dijo una voz misteriosa detrás de ella.

"Laplace, viniste." Se limitó a decir ella.

"Siempre cumplo mi promesa, y espero lo mismo de los demás" Dijo él.

La muñeca se levantó.

"Que tiempo más extraño. ¿Es que aquí nunca sale el sol?" Preguntó Laplace.

Silencio.

"Se me había olvidado, el tiempo refleja tu humor. Pero, basta de rodeos, he venido a por una respuesta clara. ¿Aceptas o no aceptas?" Presionó el animal personificado.

Kirakishou se dio la vuelta, su cabello dio una sacudida.

Kirakishou sacudió la cabeza.

"No, Laplace, no quiero conseguir materializarme a cambio de convertirme en Alice."

"¿QUÉ QUIERES ENTONCES?" gritó él.

"No quiero nada. Seré yo misma. ¿No quieres un espectáculo? Pues lo tendrás. Simplemente siéntate y observa." Dijo la chica.

"Cada día tienes una distinta opinión. ¿Sabías que para poder causar daño alguno, necesitas un médium?" Preguntó Laplace.

Kirakishou asintió.

"Por qué no lo eres tú?" Preguntó.

Laplace rió.

"Eso es imposible, y lo sabes. Yo no puedo participar."

"Por eso, no puedes participar, así que mantente alejado de mis asuntos. Yo haré lo que me parezca necesario. No necesito médium. Tengo suficiente poder cómo para mover los hilos yo solita."

Mil zarzas y rosas blancas salieron del suelo, provocando un pequeño terremoto.

Kirakishou gritó, y luego se rió.

"Queridas hermanas. Estoy esperando. Que empiece el Alice-Game. El juego es mío. Jugaremos con mis reglas. Yo seré quién diga, quién es qué."Gritó la muñeca.

Laplace sonrió maléficamente.

"Me gusta, veremos qué tal sale."

"Desaparece, estúpido. No quiero verte. Yo me basto sola."

El animal se quitó su sombrero y desapareció.

"Otousama, otousama. No sabes cuanto te has equivocado. No sé qué pensaste cuando me encerraste. Pero, yo pondré las reglas. Lo juro. Te arrepentirás." Gritó Kirakishou.

Con eso, cerró los ojos, y cayó rendida al suelo.


	2. Planear antes de Actuar

Disclaimer: Rozen Maiden pertenece a PEACH-PIT. Esto es sólo por diversión.

Nota de la autora: Espero que les guste el segundo capítulo. Dejen reviews porfa. En este capítulo no habrá tanta acción como en los siguientes. Aún así, espero que les guste.

* * *

Capítulo 2

Kirakishou se levantó bajo una fuerte lluvia. Su pelo estaba chorreando, al igual que su traje, y por primera vez en su vida, tenía frío. Se arrodilló y juntó las manos.

"Otousama" dijo mirando al cielo."¿Por qué? No lo entiendo, cual fue tu motivo. Soy más fuerte que las demás. Eres, eres…" No continuó la frase.

"Ya está bien, Kirakishou, ya está bien.¿Por qué llorar? No hace falta. Cálmate." Se dijo a sí misma.

Se levantó bruscamente y corrió hacia el castillo. Curiosamente, jamás había entrado en él. Siempre se solía entretener afuera, en el bosque, o en las torres. En verdad, el castillo le daba algo de miedo. Era grande, las torres eran altas, y parecía abandonado.

Obviamente, sólo ella se encontraba en el N-Field, así que no podía haber nadie dentro.

Con sus diminutas manos, empujó la puerta helada. Ésta chirrió un poco, pero, consiguió abrirla un poco. Entró dentro.

Justo al entrar, se encendieron unas tenues luces.

Kirakishou empezó a reírse sin motivo.

"Mi castillo. MI CASTILLO" Gritó. Su voz retumbó en las paredes y estuvo un par de minutos escuchándose por los pasillos, a causa del eco.

Una vez la voz de desvaneció, subió por las paredes, escalando. En todos sitios se reflejaba a sí misma. O eso le parecía.

En el techo había un gran espejo circular, no plano como cualquier otro. Sino con distintas formas triangulares. Era difícil llegar arriba, ya que se encontraba encima de un candelabro. Debajo del candelabro era dónde se encontraba un pequeño trono.

Kirakishou decidió bajar y sentarse en él.

Apoyó su cabeza en su puño.

"¿Sirvientes, reyes,? ¿Para qué se necesita todo eso en mi castillo? Esto es aburrido. No lo entiendo." Reflexionó Kirakishou.

El espejo volvió a captar su atención y gracias a sus múltiples zarzas subió a él.

Se sentó encima del candelabro sin velas. Las zarzas se desvanecieron.

Alzó su mano para tocar la superficie del espejo. Al no ser plano, sino tener distintas figuras y formas, se vio reflejada muchas veces.  
Concentró su mirada en su reflejo, cómo otras muchas veces había hecho. Se volvió a reflejar a Shinku.  
Shinku estaba sentada en el sillón tomando té, delante de la televisión.

"¡KUN KUN!" Gritó "No, cuidado, ¡tienes al gato culpable detrás tuya!"

Una muñeca vestida de rosa, con el pelo corto y en tirabuzones, de un rubio dorado y ojos verdes, saltó del susto.  
"Shinku, me asustaste" dijo con voz infantil.

Al rato siguió dibujando en el papel en el suelo.

"¡Estúpido Jun! ¿No ves que estamos viendo a Kun-kun? Cállate." Dijo otra muñeca con el pelo castaño y largo, vestida de verde.

Jun se levantó de la mesa y subió la escalera, gritando algo sobre diplomacia y orden.

El reflejo desapareció. Kirakishou volvió a verse a sí misma.

"Ojala yo fuese así. Me gustaría, sin embargo, no puedo. Me tengo que quedar aquí, esperando, encerrada. Otousama, ¿por qué? Has cometido dos fallos. Yo estoy aquí encerrada, nadie puede venir a verme, nadie puede empezar, por lo tanto el juego de Alice. Nadie puede ser Alice. ¿Querías que fuese así, que nadie fuese Alice? ¿Entonces, para qué nos creaste? No te diste cuenta de tu fallo, y ahora, yo voy a jugar con mi juego."

Kirakishou saltó al suelo. Las zarzas la sujetaron e hicieron que cayese mullidamente.

Salió del castillo, por primera vez, al salir, se encontró con que no había nieve. Estaba soleado.

"¡Querida rosa! ¡Kirakishou! Sale el sol" Dijo otra voz.

Delante de la muñeca apareció Laplace.

Kirakishou sonrió, por primera vez, sonrió de verdad.  
"Sí, Laplace. Sale el sol. Por fin, tras todos estos años, sale el sol." Respondió ella.

Caminaron un poco.

Aunque Kirakishou detestase a su acompañante, tenía que reconocer, que le venía bien un poco de compañía de vez en cuando.

Fueron al bosque.

"¿Has pensado sobre tu decisión?" Le preguntó él.

"¡Dios! Laplace, ¿Por qué siempre sacas ése tema? ¿No te he respondido ya? Pues ya está. Ya tienes tu respuesta."  
La liebre se rió maléficamente.

"No sé yo si me has respondido. Es la cuarta vez que cambias de opinión. ¿No me puedo fiar de ti? No, no creo que sea eso, lo que pasa, Kirakishou…" No terminó la frase ya que la muñeca se alejaba corriendo.

Laplace corrió detrás de ella y le agarró la muñeca fuertemente.

"¡NO HUYAS, KIRAKISHOU!" Gritó. La joven se intentaba alejar, pero no podía.

"No mientras yo hablo, al menos. Cómo iba diciendo. Lo que pasa, es que yo quiero conseguir algo, pero tu forma de actuar me lo impide. No puedes ir sola por ahí haciendo lo que quieras, ya sabes, la señorita se tiene que comportar bien."  
Laplace sonrió.

"Necesitas un médium ¿verdad?"  
Kirakishou lo negó.

"No necesito la ayuda de nadie. Nunca la he necesitado. Nadie me ha ayudado jamás. Siempre me he encontrado aquí, sola. Desde el día en el que desperté. No soy cómo mis otras hermanas. Ellas necesitan médium, yo no. Ellas necesitan dormir en sus cajas, yo no. Ellas tienen un cuerpo material. Yo no. Yo soy diferente."  
"Kirakishou, estás loca."  
La chica se consiguió escapar de Laplace y escaló un árbol.

El sol desapareció. Empezó a nevar y se formó una espesa niebla.

La muñeca desapareció entre la niebla y por eso, Laplace desapareció.

La muñeca se encontraba por encima del castillo gracias a las zarzas.

"Mañana comenzaré mi plan. Primero necesito un cuerpo, y creo que ya sé como." Dijo.

Rió cruelmente.

Al no poder hacer nada, por miedo a que Laplace estuviese debajo, empezó a caminar por su red de zarzas.

"Estoy emocionada, ¿cómo será el mundo real. Cómo serán los humanos?" Dijo.

De pura felicidad empezó a gritar y luego a reír.

Se fijó en el castillo que estaba a lo lejos.

"Me dará pena, de verdad, todos estos años aquí, pero, mañana seré libre de verdad. Volveré a visitaros, tenedlo por seguro." Le dijo al castillo y a todo lo que la rodeaba.

La muñeca se tumbó en la red. Las zarzas salieron del suelo y la taparon cómo todas las noches.

"Otousama, te lo dije. No eres nadie para mí."

Dijo y se rió.

Luego cerró los ojos y se durmió. En su cabeza resonó una última frase antes de dormirse.

_Esperaré a que amanezca. Después de esperar a alguien, cambio de opinión, y decido lanzarme hacia alguien que me espere_


	3. Nunca te fíes de mí

Disclaimer: Rozen Maiden pertenece a PEACH-PIT. Esto es sólo por diversión y no gano ningún dinero por escribir.

Espero que les guste el capítulo. Dejen reviews, por favor.

* * *

Capítulo 3

El sol estaba oculto detrás de las numerosas nubes del N-Field. El castillo estaba rodeado de niebla y tenía un aspecto tétrico y espeluznante. Además, parecía más alto de lo normal. Los bosques que rodeaban el castillo se habían vuelto más frondosos aún.

A Laplace le costaba caminar entre todos los árboles. Mientras corría a través del bosque, se le enganchó el guante en una espina. Eso lo ralentizó un poco, pero siguió corriendo, rompiendo así el mitón.

Por fin salió del bosque.

La nieve estaba bastante alta, pero aún así, con dificultad consiguió llegar al castillo de Kirakishou.

La puerta estaba abierta, y cuando entró, se encontró a Kirakishou sentada el trono, haciendo que las zarzas se levantasen e invadiesen todo.

"Rosa Blanca" dijo Laplace "Tenemos que hablar"

Kirakishou se rió.

"¿De nuevo? Laplace, ¿de pequeño nunca te enseñaron que hay que respetar el turno de palabra? Pues ahora es el mío. Déjame terminar la decoración, y vete de aquí. Nadie te ha llamado, y nadie te necesita." Dijo ella.

"No puedes, no puedes hacer nada sin nadie que te ayude. Necesitas un médium"

"Eso es lo que estoy intentando."

"Yo seré tu médium. Necesitas demasiado poder cómo para sólo tener un médium. Consumes demasiado." Se ofreció Laplace.

"¿Consumo demasiado? ¿De verdad te estás ofreciendo, Laplace? Pero, ¿puedo tener más de un médium? ¿Es eso posible?"Preguntó Kirakishou.

"No te preocupes. Déjame el anillo. Eso te permitirá influir aún más en el mundo humano." Dijo Laplace.

Kirakishou cerró los ojos. Luego cerró la mano y la extendió.

Laplace la sostuvo entre sus manos y la besó. Automáticamente, obtuvo el anillo necesario para darle poder a Kirakishou.

"Ya está, ahora, por favor vete. Necesito arreglar unos asuntos aquí." Pidió la muñeca.

"Así será, rosa blanca." Dijo Laplace, desvaneciéndose lentamente.

"Maldito Laplace, seguro que es un truco de los suyos para divertirse. Una vez consiga lo que quiero esto se acabará. Bueno, a lo que iba. Tengo que seguir creando zarzas."

La blanca muñeca sintió que un gran poder la abordaba. Podía hacer mucho más que antes.

Corrió hacia la pared. Después, desapareció en el oscuro pasillo. Gracias a su red, subió al techo, dónde se ocultó.

"Ya es la hora. ¡Que se abran las puertas! No saldré de aquí, sin embargo, quiero que puedan entrar. Sea la hora, cuando duerman, deberían invadir mi mundo. ¡Así sea!" Gritó la chica.

De repente oyó una débil voz, llorando.

"¿Tan rápido ha pasado todo?" pensó Kirakishou.

"¿Hay alguien?" Preguntó una voz que se acercaba hacia ella.

"Me he quedado sola. ¡NO! No quiero estar sola. Tengo miedo. Han vuelto a cerrar el maletín, sólo para dejarme sola. No quiero. ¿Es verdad que nunca más me despertaré?" Dijo la voz.

"Sí es verdad, muñeca inútil." Pensó Kirakishou.

Aunque pensó así, se sentía emocionada. Era la primera vez que hablaba con alguien, sin contar a Laplace, pero Laplace era un jugador, opinaba la muñeca, por eso, para ella no contaba.

Sonrió maléficamente.

"Querida hermana. No llores, jamás estarás sola." Dijo. Le costaba bastante hablar, ya que no sabía como interaccionar con alguien.

"¿Quién eres?" Preguntó la voz.

"Hermana mayor, no llores, es lo que importa. Mi nombre no importa, sólo quiero que sepas que nosotras siempre te acompañaremos. Siempre. Somos hermanas, ¿recuerdas? Nunca te dejaremos sola."

"¿Es eso verdad?" Volvió a preguntar la muñeca.

Desde la oscuridad de su escondite, la muñeca más joven pudo reconocer a su hermana mayor. Hinaichigo, la pequeña muñeca con infantiles tirabuzones.

Se acercó aún más, pero sin dejarse descubrir.

"Sí, es verdad. Siempre estaré a tu lado, querida hermana. Aunque cierren tu maletín, siempre estaremos juntas. Junto a nuestras otras hermanas."

Desde la oscuridad sonrió.

"Entonces, nunca estaré sola." Dijo Hinaichigo.

Kirakishou bajó a la luz.

"Nunca, querida hermana. Yo siempre estaré a tu lado. Siempre." Dijo falsamente.

Después la abrazó y le dio un beso en la frente.

Mientras la abrazaba, hizo salir zarzas del suelo, que sutilmente fueron atrapando a la muñeca sin que se diese cuenta.

Cuando la soltó, empezó a reírse.

"Hinaichigo, nunca estarás sola. Serás la primera en dejar de funcionar. Nunca llegarás a quedarte sin nuestras hermanas. No te preocupes." Dijo sonriendo.

Cuando Hinaichigo vio que estaba atrapada, empezó a moverse nerviosamente, intentando escapar de su trampa. Luego empezó a llorar.

"¡Ah! ¿Qué es esto? ¡Déjame! ¡Suéltame!" Gritó la pequeña muñeca.

"Cómo quieras." Dijo Kirakishou.

Le agarró las manos fuertemente y la soltó.

Hinaichigo cayó al suelo. De su ojo derecho salió una rosa que se expandió por su cuerpo.

"Ki-Kirakishou...por…¿por..?"dijo Hinaichigo antes de caer al suelo.

"Lo siento… pero es mí juego. Quiero demostrarle a Otousama que no es nadie y no tiene fuerza" dijo la muñeca.

Hinaichigo desapareció por causa de las rosas que la invadieron. Su rosa mística se quedó flotando en el aire. Su espíritu artificial también se quedó en el aire.

Kirakishou salió del castillo y cerró la puerta.

Luego cayó sobre sus rodillas.

"¡Qué! ¿Qué he hecho?" Gritó Kirakishou.

"¿Por qué?" Siguió gritando.

Empezó a llover.

"Bueno, ahora ya puedo materializarme en el mundo humano."

"¿Te arrepientes, rosa blanca?" Preguntó Laplace.

Kirakishou se levantó y le gritó.

"Estúpido, todo esto es tu culpa."

"¿Mi culpa? ¿Y eso? Fue todo tu decisión, yo sugerí en primer lugar, luego hiciste lo que quisiste." Respondió Laplace.

"Sí, y algún día demostraré que el juego de Alice no sirve para nada." Dijo la muñeca.

"Bueno, ya tienes médium, ya te puedes materializar en el mundo humano. ¿Qué quieres conseguir con tu juego?" Preguntó Laplace.

"¿Para qué quieres saberlo? No sirve de nada. Pero te diré, te diré que… Castigaré a Otousama. ¡Quiero hacerle sufrir cómo él hizo conmigo! ¿No le tiene cariño a sus queridas muñecas? Pues yo lo haré sufrir. Tendrá que ver cómo son destruidas una a una, pero al contrario de lo que él quiere, nadie ganará. Nadie. ¡Nadie! Las rosas místicas flotarán en el aire, sin dueño, pero yo no las cogeré. Nadie será Alice, y perderá todo lo que creó. Todo." Rió Kirakishou después de decir lo que dijo.

"Estás loca Kirakishou, y lo sabes. Pero, me conformo viendo alguna acción. Vamos a ver cómo te relacionas con los humanos." Dijo Laplace, después de reírse.

"¡Vete Laplace! Me aburres. Ya hablaré contigo después. Ahora quiero dormir."

"Cómo quiera la joven rosa." Dijo Laplace.

Una vez desapareció, Kirakishou subió a la torre más alta y allí durmió, teniendo miedo de entrar al castillo.

"Ya casi he conseguido lo que quiero" Dijo antes de caer al suelo, dormida.


	4. Nuevos Horizontes, nuevas Ideas

**Disclaimer:** Rozen Maiden pertenece a PEACH-PIT. Esto es sólo por diversión. Espero que les guste el capítulo.

Capítulo 4

Kirakishou se había olvidado de cerrar la puerta al campo N, por eso no se dio cuenta de que había entrado alguien más. Sin embargo, ya que estaba durmiendo, tras haber vencido a Hinaichigo, no se dio cuenta de nada.

Kirakishou despertó sobre un mullido cojín blanco. Todo estaba oscuro.

"¿Qué es esto?" preguntó en alto.

"¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde está mi castillo?" Siguió preguntando.

Todo era bastante confuso para la pobre muñeca. Después de preguntarse una infinidad de preguntas más, se resignó a tumbarse de nuevo y esperar.

Una lágrima corrió por su mejilla y cayó sobre el cómodo suelo.

Mientras miraba a su alrededor, se acabó acostumbrando a la oscuridad y consiguió reconocer que estaba dentro de una caja, más bien un maletín.

Acarició la madera de la caja y sonrió.

Se intentó levantar, pero se hizo daño en la cabeza. De todas formas, acumuló sus fuerzas y empujó, intentando abrir el maletín.

La tapa salió disparada al abrirse, y la luz invadió todo.

Kirakishou tuvo que entrecerrar su ojo izquierdo, pero consiguió reconocer una ventana, por la cual se colaba toda la luz.

Con sus diminutas manos, se peinó un poco y estiró el vestido.

"¿Es esto, el mundo humano?" Preguntó. "¿Ha funcionado? ¿Quiere esto decir, que ya tengo un cuerpo propio?"

Se empezó a reír.

"Por fin, por fin todo sale bien. Aunque sigo sin creer en ti, Otousama, no me puedo dejar de alegrar. Lo has entendido." Dijo mirando al cielo. Seguidamente bajó de su maletín al suelo.

"Te equivocas, rosa mía." Dijo alguien.

"¿Laplace? ¿Tú también puedes estar aquí? ¡Qué alegría!" Dijo Kirakishou.

La liebre blanca hizo una reverencia al aparecer por la puerta.

"Querida mía, no suelo escuchar conversaciones ajenas a mí, sin embargo, no he podido evitar oír la tuya. Y he de decir que estás muy equivocada. Estás por fin en el mundo humano, si. Sin embargo, no ha sido decisión de Rozen, ni siquiera ha sido la consecuencia de tu acción ayer." Explicó Laplace.

En vista de que la muñeca lo miraba incrédula y no respondía, el animal siguió hablando.

"No ha sido nada de eso. Llevas mucho tiempo despierta. Desde que abriste tus ojos, o he de decir tu ojo, llevas queriendo salir de tu campo. No podías, y llevas toda tu vida queriendo salir. Eso, finalmente se ha cumplido, por el mero hecho, de desearlo. No ha sido nadie, has sido tú sola. Eso forma parte de tu poder. Aún así, debes de saber algo.

Kirakishou, ¿lo que tú querías era tener un cuerpo propio, o ver el mundo de los humanos?" Dijo Laplace

"Tener un cuerpo propio" Respondió la muñeca.

"No, querías ver el mundo de los humanos. Al conocer a tus hermanas, a sido cuando has empezado a desear tener un cuerpo propio y no ser un ser astral, cómo lo eres. Por lo tanto, no estás materializada. Nadie te puede ver, nadie. Sin embargo, puedes volver cuando quieras, encontrando el maletín." Dijo Laplace, mientras salía de la puerta y desparecía.

Kirakishou maldijo. Sin embargo no podía dejar de sonreír. Podía encontrar otro médium. Así que se puso en marcha, agarrándose a una de las zarzas y rompiendo la ventana.

Ya que nadie la podía ver, decidió "volar" con sus zarzas por la ciudad en la que se encontraba.

Podía ver a muchas personas. Todas podían ser su médium, sin embargo, ninguna la podía ver.

Se aburrió de ver que lo que había dicho Laplace era verdad, así que volvió a la habitación en la que se encontraba antes.

Allí, se sentó encima del maletín cerrado y escuchó unas voces.

"Sí, no sé dónde está Hinaichigo. Desapareció ayer, y Shinku también. La estamos buscando." Dijo una voz joven.

Al escuchar los nombres de sus hermanas decidió bajar.

Allí vio a una chica joven y rubia, con aspecto extranjero y refinado.

"No puedo volver a Francia sin ella. No es posible." Dijo, comenzando a llorar.

"No te preocupes, Odille, nosotros la buscaremos." Dijo una chica con aspecto torpe.

"Os dejo el asunto en vuestras manos. Hasta el martes que viene. El miércoles me voy de nuevo. Me gustaría llevarme a Hinaichigo de vuelta." Dijo la que estaba llorando, mientras salía de la casa.

"Hinaichigo. Mi hermana mayor. La está buscando. ¡Tiene un anillo! Lo puedo ver. Eso quiere decir, que la puedo convertir en mi médium. Pero para eso, necesito volver a mi campo N." Planeó Kirakishou.

Corrió hacia arriba y se metió en su maletín volviendo así a su campo.

Despertó justo en la torre más alta.

"Tengo que conseguir, que esa chica venga a mi castillo. Engañarla de algún modo. ¿Será eso posible?" Preguntó Kirakishou.

Bajó por un agujero al interior del palacio.

"Laplace, ven aquí." Pidió la muñeca.

"Cómo desees." Respondió inmediatamente el animal.

"Quiero que Odille visite mi campo N. ¿Es eso posible?" Preguntó la séptima muñeca.

"Sí es posible. Pero desconozco cómo conseguirlo. De todas formas, sería mejor que esperases aquí mientras yo intento encontrar la manera." Dijo Laplace.

Kirakishou asintió y creo un colchón de zarzas en la sombra del interior del palacio, dónde dormir sin peligro de ser vista.

Laplace desapareció no sin antes juzgar a la chica.

"¿Cómo puede estar tan tranquila, después de todo lo que hizo aquí ayer? Me deberé andar con cuidado, parece ser. Todo por ver algo de acción. Algún día renunciaré a todo esto." Murmuró mientras desaparecía de la vista de Kirakishou, después de que esta se quedase plácidamente dormida.


	5. Acabar con todo

**Disclaimer:** Rozen Maiden no me pertenece, es de PEACH-PIT. No gano ningún dinero con esto, simplemente es por diversión.

**Nota de la autora**: Ya empezó finalmente la acción, y terminará dentro de poco. Al final decidí inventarme la historia, y dejarla en manos de mi imaginación.. Muchos se preguntarán por el cambio de Rating, pues es por este capítulo, ya que incluye muerte. No me parece adecuado seguir con el rating de T, pero bueno, espero que les guste, y dejen reviews. :3 Intentaré mejorar.

**Capítulo 5**

Kirakishou volvía a estar frente a su castillo. No se lo podía creer. Todo lo que había pasado, parecía un sueño. Le parecía imposible haber visitado el mundo de los humanos. Sin embargo le desilusionó que Otousama no fuese el que le concediese su deseo, sino que fuese su propia fe. Ese hecho, lo único que hizo, fue alimentar la locura y rabia de la muñeca.

"Te he dado una oportunidad, Otousama. Podrías haber solucionado todo, sin embargo, eso no ha pasado. Todo ha sido gracias a mi fe, y no gracias a ti." Dijo al cielo. "Por eso, no tendré remordimientos. Lo haré. Mi plan acabará distinto a lo que había pensado, pero, me da igual."

La muñeca se acercó a su castillo. Allí, escaló hasta la torre más alta. El castillo estaba hecho de hielo, por lo tanto, cogió un trozo y lo arrancó. Después empezó a decorarlo con espigas y zarzas y afiló la punta. Las zarzas lo apretaron tanto, que el hielo cayó al suelo, roto en pedazos. Las zarzas obtuvieron su forma, formando una espada.

Una vez terminada, la muñeca saltó al suelo, dispuesta a regresar al mundo del que acaba de venir.

Apareció en su caja, la cual abrió. Una vez salió de ella, se volvió a encontrar en aquel pasillo con la bonita cristalera. La única diferencia era que no había luz, ya que era plena noche.

Con la espada en la mano, salió de la mansión en la cual se encontraba.

"Muy bien, ahora…¿A dónde tengo que ir? ¿Dónde se encontraban mis hermanas? Necesito verlas urgentemente." Dijo, después de reírse malévolamente.

Notó una mano en su espalda. Se dio la vuelta, era Laplace.

"Has tomado tu decisión, por lo que veo. Me parece bien, pero espero que no te arrepientas después. Encantador, ¿necesitas saber dónde está todo? Ah, es verdad, que eres bastante nueva aquí. Te llevaré a ver a tus hermanas, si me lo permites." Dijo la liebre.

Kirakishou asintió y tomó la mano que le ofreció el animal.

Laplace empezó a correr, a una velocidad increíble. A la muñeca no le dio tiempo a ver hacia dónde iban.

Se pararon delante de una casa de dos pisos. Tenía un jardín pequeño y todas las luces estaban apagadas.

"Me parece que ya hemos llegado, así que te dejaré a solas. Si te vuelves a perder, llámame, y te volveré a ayudar." Dijo Laplace antes de desaparecer en la oscuridad de la noche.

Kirakishou se adentró en la casa. Estaba a oscuras, y el primer piso no tenía nada.

Vio unas galletas en la mesa de la cocina y con su pequeña mano las cogió y las engulló.

Decidió no encender ninguna luz, para no despertar a nadie. Aunque no tuvo muchos problemas, ya que su ojo se acostumbró a la escasa luz.

Siguió explorando la casa. En una de las habitaciones vio un espejo bastante grande. Le pareció ver a alguien moviéndose, pero lo ignoró y salió de allí. No había mucha variedad en el piso de abajo, así que decidió subir las escaleras.

"No entrar, BAJO NINGÚN CONCEPTO. Déjenme en paz, no quiero salir. Cuando tenga ganas saldré yo por mi cuenta; hasta entonces, no molesten. Por favor y Gracias, JUN SAKURADA" Decía un cartel pegado a una puerta.

Kirakishou sonrió y la abrió.

"De todas formas no me puedes ver. No creo que te importe que moleste a tu muñeca durante un rato, ¿verdad?..Jun" Pensó la muñeca.

En la habitación se encontraban varias cosas de extraña procedencia. Máscaras, muñecos e incluso un ordenador que estaba encendido y parpadeaba.

En el suelo se encontraban tres cajas.

En la cama se encontraba Jun, un chico con el pelo oscuro y revuelto, que murmuraba algunos insultos.

La muñeca abrió una caja, pero se la encontró vacía. Así que se fue a la consiguiente y la abrió.

Una muñeca con el pelo castaño y largo, rizado en las puntas. Llevaba un vestido verde y una cinta en el pelo. Dormía, pero de vez en cuando entreabría los ojos. Uno era rojo, el otro verde. Murmuraba el nombre de su hermana.

Kirakishou alzó la espada en alto.

"Hasta nunca, Suiseiseki. Una pena que no me puedas ver. De todas formas, no creo que hubieses echado de menos a alguien como yo. Con todas las cosas buenas que tenéis, yo no entro en la comparación." Gritó y después rió, hundiendo el brazo en el que sujetaba la espada.

La espada se clavó en el cuerpo de Suiseiseki, que se despertó y chilló.

"Q-quién… ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué has hecho?" Dijo gritando. "¡Ayuda! Jun, estúpido humano, ayúdame…Sh-Shinku… Quién..¿Quién ha hecho esto? ¡Muéstrate!" Dijo gritando la tercera muñeca.

"Es una pena, ¿verdad? No me puedo mostrar ante ti, porque para vosotros soy invisible. Bueno, ¿Qué se le va a hacer? Por si quieres saberlo, soy la última muñeca, vuestra hermana más joven." Dijo Kirakishou riéndose.

Suiseiseki se llevó las manos al lugar dónde estaba clavada la espada. Su grito se ahogó y cerró los ojos.  
"Kirakishou…maldita seas." Fueron sus últimas palabras mientras la rosa mística salía de su cuerpo.

Kirakishou arrancó la espada de su cuerpo y cerró el maletín de un golpe, encerrando así el cuerpo de Suiseiseki y su rosa, desprendida de su alma. Justo después abrió el último maletín, en el que se encontraba la muñeca de Jun.

Shinku estaba profundamente dormida. Su vestido rojo ocupaba todo el maletín y sus diminutas manos estaban entrelazadas, cerca de su cabeza.

"Parece ser que eres la última de esta casa, ¿verdad?" Dijo la muñeca blanca. "Bueno, quién ríe el último ríe mejor, ¿no? Aunque, me da que tú no vas a tener tiempo ni para reírte. Eres la más poderosa, me dijo Laplace, sin embargo, así dormida, no tienes ningún poder. Eres una indefensa muñeca. Al igual que cualquier otra. De todas formas, deseo que sigas sonriendo así para siempre, querida hermana." Volvió a decir Kirakishou antes de clavar la espada.

Sin embargo, la quinta muñeca se había levantado antes de ser atacada. No podía ver a su oponente, pero sentía su presencia y adivinaba quién era.

"Maldita sea. No te puedo ver, hermana menor, pero sé que eres tú. Acabo de recibir un aviso de Suiseiseki. Además, dejas una estela de locura a tu alrededor." Dijo, atacando.

La séptima muñeca, sin embargo, sólo reía, esquivando fácilmente a su enemiga y finalmente le consiguió dar con la espada.

"Que raro, ¿no tienes palabras que decirme? De todas formas da igual, las voy a olvidar igualmente." Le dijo a Shinku.

Ésta, al igual que Suiseiseki, gritó al sentir el helado contacto de la espada. Sin embargo, dejó de gritar.

"No buscas ser Alice, por lo tanto, no debo temerte. No me das miedo, eres un simple fantasma, Kirakishou, y algún día volveré para verte sufrir." Dijo Shinku antes de caer.

Kirakishou sólo rió y abrió la ventana, y huyó gracias a las zarzas.

"Laplace, llévame ante las demás. Sólo quedan dos. Las demás están muertas." Dijo.

Sin embargo, se dio calló inmediatamente al ver que la espada se desintegraba en el aire.

"Rosa blanca, has hecho algo muy cruel, y aún así quieres seguir con tu teatro. Cómo quieras, por fin hay acción, algo que he querido ver desde hace tanto tiempo. Pero, como acabas de ver, tu arma se ha desintegrado, y ahora tendrás que luchar con tus propias manos. Me encantará ver si se te da igual de bien. Será divertido. ¡Que empiece esta última ronda del juego de Alice!" Dijo Laplace antes de desaparecer en la noche agarrando a la muñeca más joven.


	6. Los finales no siempre son felices

**Disclaimer**: Rozen Maiden no me pertenece, pertenece a PEACH-PIT. Esto es sólo por diversión y no gano ningún dinero con ello.

**Nota de la autora:** Éste es el último capítulo de la historia. Gracias por leerla hasta aquí (si es que alguien la ha leído. U.U). Espero que les haya gustado. Yo me he divertido bastante escribiéndola, pero aún así intentaré mejorar. Es bastante difícil describir los pensamientos de una muñeca tan escéptica.

Aún así, aunque este sea el último capítulo, habrá un epílogo, que escribiré dentro de poco. Gracias, y dejen reviews porfaaaaaa :3

**Capítulo 6**

La blanca muñeca se soltó del brazo de Laplace y caminó un poco, mirando a su alrededor. Se encontraba en la entrada de un parque muy oscuro. Sólo unas pocas farolas desprendía una tenue luz, que fue utilizada por Kirakishou para reconocer dónde se encontraba. Delante de ella había un edificio grande. Una única luz estaba encendida, la del último piso.

La muñeca anduvo un poco y cruzó el portal, desapareciendo en la oscuridad y dejando a Laplace detrás.

Había una gran sala, que estaba decorada con bastantes buzones con nombres escritos.

"Mitsu-san. 8-I" Decía uno.

"Mitsu…Mitsu es la dueña de Kanaria. Debería ir a visitarla." Dijo Kirakishou riéndose.

Subió hasta la puerta indicada en la dirección y la abrió cuidadosamente. Había una luz encendida.

En las paredes del pasillo se encontraban fotos de la segunda hermana, vestida con distintos trajes. Además, los modelos se encontraban expuestos en vitirinas.

Escuchó una voz que bostezó. Las luces se apagaron y el piso descansó en la oscuridad. Kirakishou aprovechó eso para colarse en el cuarto en el que se encontraba la caja y la abrió.

La segunda muñeca, vestida de amarillo, dormía como las otras dos muñecas y tenía una sonrisa dibujada en la cara. Estaba murmurando algo.

"Mañana, mañana volveré a visitar a mis hermanas…"Decía Kanaria.

Kirakishou rió.

"No, querida hermana, mañana no volverás. Ni mañana ni nunca. Lo siento de veras, pero, es algo inevitable." Le dijo sonriendo.

Sin embargo la sonrisa no duró mucho, al recordar que no conservaba su espada, por lo tanto, tendría que luchar con las manos.

Se agachó y observó a la muñeca de cerca. Luego hizo crecer zarzas alrededor de ella. La fueron apresando poco a poco, y entonces fue cuando cerró la caja y acumuló todas sus fuerzas.

Las zarzas fueron creciendo rápidamente, seguramente rompiendo a la muñeca en pedazos. Kirakishou rió y salió de la casa rápidamente, sin perder ni un segundo.

"Vaya, ha sido bastante rápido. Yo pensé que iba a ser más difícil. Sin embargo queda una sola persona más. Suigintou. Mi querida hermana mayor. Me va a costar tanto romper a mi hermana mayor, sin embargo, será necesario." Se dijo a sí misma en el ascensor, mientras descendía al primer piso.

Su reflejo se fue difuminando, apareciendo Laplace a su lado.

"¿Ya rosa blanca? Tan rápido…me sorprende. Sin embargo has utilizado parte de tu poder. ¿Dejaste la Rosa Mística detrás? Mejor. Aunque, podrías habértelas llevado. Así tendrías ahora todo el poder. Podrías derrotar a la primera rosa fácilmente." Dijo sin ni siquiera saludar.

"No quiero. Si las hubiese cogido, ahora me convertiría en Alice. Y no. No quiero jugar con las reglas de Otousama. Es mi juego. Ya lo he dicho." Dijo Kirakishou.

"Me parece perfecto, querida. Dame la mano, vamos a visitar a Suigintou." Respondió Laplace.

Kirakishou hizo como el animal le ordenó. Laplace colocó su mano sobre la superficie del espejo y la hundió en ella arrastrando así a Kirakishou consigo.

La muñeca cayó de un árbol al suelo. Laplace ya no estaba presente, así que se sacudió el vestido y se levantó cuidadosamente.

Había abandonado el parque y el sofisticado edificio para llegar ante un edificio aún mayor.

"Hospital" Decía en letras mayúsculas.

Todas las luces estaban encendidas. Muchas ventanas estaban cubiertas por cortinas verdes. Desde las que no estaban cubiertas, se observaban siluetas y sombras.

"¿Hospital? ¿Esto es un hospital?" Se preguntó la muñeca. "Un edificio tan sombrío, tan gris. Se siente en el aire, hay un sentimiento de tristeza. Pero da igual, debo buscar a Suigintou. Es lo último que haré, y esto se terminará; por fin."

Desde una ventana se observaba una sombra negra. Pequeña. Con alas. Era la primera creación de Rozen.

Kirakishou escaló por el edificio hasta llegar a la ventana.

Allí estaba la muñeca. Vestida de negro, con el pelo blanco y los ojos púrpuras.

"Esto será una lucha justa." Le dijo Kirakishou.

Suigintou levantó la cabeza y miró a su alrededor.

"¿Quién habla?" Dijo.

La más joven no respondió, sino que miró el interior de la habitación. Había una chica sentada en la cama.

"Suigintou, ¿Qué pasa?" Le preguntó con una voz dulce y débil.

"Nada, no pasa nada. Sigue tomándote la medicina." Le respondió ariscamente la muñeca.

"Suigintou, soy tu hermana menor. Querida hermana, ¡por fin te veo! Sin embargo, luchar aquí contigo no sería justo." Dijo Kirakishou.

"¿K-Kirakishou? No. ¿Luchar conmigo, dices? Has venido para eso. Las alertas de mis hermanas eran ciertas."

"Si, he venido para eso, y será lo último que haga. Dime un lugar dónde podamos luchar, y allí te esperaré." Dijo la muñeca.

"Acepto. Sólo quedamos tú y yo. Ganaré. ¿El lugar? Tu N-Field. ¿Te parece bien?" Dijo Suigintou.

Kirakishou asintió y agarró a Suigintou, apareciendo en su mundo.

"Bonito. Un castillo blanco. Niebla, nieve, un bosque. Frío, hielo. Me parece bien. ¿Es así como te sientes?" Preguntó Suigintou.  
La sonrisa inocente de la cara de Kirakishou desapareció. Su ojo brillaba y sonreía de una forma maliciosa. Como jamás lo había hecho. La sonrisa reflejaba toda su locura, rabia e incertidumbre.

"¡No seas estúpida! Estás perdiendo el tiempo preguntando cosas irrelevantes. ¿No te parece mejor empezar a defenderte? Venga, empecemos." Gritó Kirakishou al aire, riéndose.

La muñeca oscura saltó al aire. Se rodeó de plumas negras preparándose para atacar.

Kirakishou aprovechó para esconderse mientras la muñeca preparaba su ataque.

Millones de plumas negras, afiladas como cuchillos atravesaron el aire. Muchas hojas de los árboles cayeron sin más, cortadas.

Kirakishou buscó en su interior. Tendría algún poder más eficaz que simples zarzas. Mientras buscaba, matas grandes salieron del suelo, golpeando a Suigintou. Ésta se quejaba y la menor echó a correr, huyendo.

Las plumas se juntaron, formando un remolino. Las matas impedían el avance de él y mientras tanto, la Rosa Blanca se refugiaba en las sombras del interior del castillo.

"Laplace, ayúdame. ¡Necesito ayuda! ¿Qué puedo hacer?" Dijo Kirakishou.

Escuchó la voz de la liebre en su cabeza.

"Usa mi poder, eres más fuerte. Intenta destruirla." Dijo.

Una luz iluminó a la muñeca de blanco.

Las rosas esperaban en el suelo, atenta a cualquier movimiento que no perteneciese a su dueña.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho, ya que enseguida se escucharon pasos violentos.

Las zarzas atraparon a Suigintou por los pies. Acto seguido, cayó al suelo, pero las ramas sólo crecían.

Aún así, las muchas plumas cortaron a Kirakishou, haciéndole daño y estropeando su vestido.

En lo que la joven intentaba quedarse en pie, Suigintou se levantó, y aunque seguía atada por las zarzas, sostenía una espada en la mano, que intentó clavar en el cuerpo de Kirakishou.

Ésta la evitó y convocó a su vez la suya.

Las espadas chocaron en el aire. Kirakishou salió perdiendo. Acabo destrozada, magullada y herida. Pero en lo que la hermana mayor intentaba descansar un poco, la menor se levantó del suelo, sujetando la espada con bastante fuerza.

Acto seguido, la clavó en el cuerpo de Suigintou.

Ella gritó y agarró a Kirakishou por los tobillos, apretando con tanta fuerza que empezaron a partirse.

Sin embargo la menor soportó el dolor y asestó repetidos golpes con la espada y agarró a Suigintou por el cuello, apretando a su vez.

La primera muñeca perdió conocimiento y cayó al suelo, cerrando los ojos para no volverlos a abrir jamás.

Kirakishou cayó sobre sus rodillas, sonriendo.

La rosa mística se elevó en el aire, flotando.

"L-L-Lo conseguí. ¡Lo conseguí! ¡Nadie puede conmigo! ¡ESTE ES MI JUEGO!" Gritó al aire.

"Otousama, lo he conseguido. Me quitaste mi libertad, todo lo que yo podía tener. Ahora yo he pagado con la misma moneda, ¿es lo normal? Es lo que debería haber hecho, ¿no? Querías a tus creaciones. Eran las cosas más preciadas del mundo. Yo las he destruido, y por lo tanto, ya no queda nada más. Nada. NADA. ¿Me entiendes ahora? ¿Sabes lo que he sentido? Todo el daño que has hecho, ¿lo has sufrido tú también? Era justo. Era lo más justo. Ya no queda nada. Sólo quedo yo. Te he demostrado que yo puedo jugar con mi juego, y que puedo ganar. Yo…No puedo hacer nada más. Deberías entenderme." Dijo.

Una luz blanca iluminó todo.

"Kirakishou, eres cruel. Demasiado cruel. Sin embargo, has conseguido lo que querías. Me has hecho sentir lo mismo que has estado sintiendo tú durante todas estas décadas. Era lo más preciado. Sin embargo, tú eras una de ellas. Y lo sigues siendo. Y has conseguido tu propio objetivo, por eso estoy orgulloso de ti. No hay nada mejor que llegar a las metas que uno mismo se propone.

Además, tenías razón. Es tu juego. Te inventaste tu propio juego. Dónde las reglas las decides tú. Pero, tu juego se ha acabado." Dijo una voz curiosa, elegante y profunda.

"¿Se ha acabado? ¡Eso no es verdad! Mi juego no se ha acabado." Gritó Kirakishou.

"Sí se ha acabado. Tu meta era, conseguir que yo sintiese lo que has sentido tú. Conseguir destruir a todas las demás, sin aceptar la rosa, para no convertirte en Alice. Eso ya lo has hecho. Todas están acabadas. Ya se acabó. Ahora, volvemos a mi juego. Ahora, las reglas las pongo yo. Y ya están puestas. Una muñeca gana, venciendo a las demás, y convirtiéndose en la persona perfecta. No sabías que iba a pasar esto, ¿verdad? Por eso no te detuve. Ahora, sólo puedes hacer dos cosas. Aceptar haber ganado, y convertirte en Alice o…" Quiso decir la voz.

"¡NUNCA! Nunca seré Alice. Jamás. No quiero. Nunca, nunca, nunca…¡Nunca! Jamás." Interrumpió Kirakishou, llorando.

"Entonces deberás de rendirte. Y quedar destruida." Dijo la voz.

"Otousama, ¿porqué? ¿Por qué tengo que hacer eso? ¿No me hablabas antes? ¿Porqué no me advertiste?" Preguntó la muñeca.

Rozen no respondió.

"¿No puedo ser una muñeca normal? Alguien normal, con cuerpo." Preguntó Kirakishou.

"No, Kirakishou. Tienes que decidir." Insistió Rozen.

Kirakishou rompió a llorar. Nada más importaba. Se había engañado desde el principio. Su rabia sólo había servido para cumplir los propósitos de Rozen.

"Me, me he estado equivocando desde el principio. ¿Estoy en lo cierto?" Dijo Kirakishou.

"Si. Efectivamente, así es." Dijo Rozen.

"Me rindo. Otousama, decide tú. Haz lo que quieras. No me quiero seguir equivocando, como he estado haciendo durante todo este tiempo." Dijo Kirakishou llorando.

"Me parece bien." Opinó Rozen.

Todo el castillo se llenó de luz, resplandeciente. Todo brillaba y Kirakishou reconoció la cara de Otousama.

Sonrió y cerró los ojos, esperando pacientemente, esperando escuchar en cualquier momento la voz de Rozen.


End file.
